


Save Myself

by Jmdavis25



Series: (Un)Steady Universe [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bill is not here, F/M, Older Tom Rogan, Self-blaming, Sexual Abuse, Young Beverly Marsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmdavis25/pseuds/Jmdavis25
Summary: Beverly deals with the fallout from her and Bill's breakup, and it leads her down a path she thought she'd never go down.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Tom Rogan
Series: (Un)Steady Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575151
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of my (Un)Steady universe, from the pov of Beverly Marsh. A quick note about the series is that it will alternate point of views between Richie, Beverly, Stan, and Bill. (The rest of the losers will be introduced later)  
> Now beware this story has some serious horrendous moments that go into as little detail as possible.

Beverly sat down next to Richie under the bleachers and sighed heavily. Things had been-for a lack of a better word, awkward, with her friends ever since she had broken up with Bill. She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and offered one to him.

“Thanks.”

Beverly nodded her head before she pulled one out for herself and lit it. “Do you think I messed everything up Rich? Should I have just stayed with Bill? I mean everyone thought that we would be together forever.”

“You weren’t happy Bev.” Richie replied as he took a puff from his cigarette. “Trust me I know what it’s like to not want what people want from me. It fucking sucks.”

“What do you mean?” Maybe talking to Richie about his problems would help her forget that the guy who she wanted to talk to didn’t want to talk to her because she wasn’t his girlfriend anymore.

Richie shook his head and laughed calmly making Beverly wonder if she had missed something that was going on with Richie. “I broke up with Anna.”

“You did?” Beverly raised her eyebrows in shock. They hadn’t been together long but Richie had seemed to like her. “Why?”

“Well after we talked,” Richie started before taking a long drag of his cigarette, “I went out with her a few more times, and then I talked to Stan.” Beverly ignored the slight pinch of jealously she felt that Richie had confided in Stan instead of her. “I told him and now I guess I’m telling you. I don’t find you attractive.”

Beverly looked at him curiously, what the hell did that have to do with anything? “What?”

“Oh shit that came out wrong.”

“You do find me attractive?” She held in a laugh as Richie tried to find the right words to say her.

“No I mean you’re pretty but I-fuck I need to just-I don’t find girls attractive, at all.” Richie pointed to himself. “Gay.” Richie then pointed to Beverly. “Pretty.”

Beverly nodded her head and began laughing. She grabbed Richie’s shoulder so he would know she was perfectly okay with what he had said. “That was the best way you could’ve said that Rich!” Beverly could hardly talk through her laughter. “Oh my god!”

“Thanks Bev.” Richie replied before beginning to laugh himself. Beverly put her arm around Richie and leaned her head on his shoulder,

"Do you think-do you think Bill will ever forgive me?" She asked bluntly not daring to look up at him. "I mean, we've all been friends since we were kids Richie. I knew that us dating would change things but I didn't think us breaking up would mean we wouldn't be able to talk anymore."

"What did you think breaking up was going to do?" Beverly shrugged in response. All she had known was that she had to break up with up Bill, she had known it for a while but she had wanted to wait until after his birthday. A week after his birthday and he hadn't taken it any better. "He'll get over it Bev just give him some time."

Beverly nodded her head before putting her cigarette out. "I think I'm gonna skip, do you wanna come?"

"Test next period." Richie replied and Beverly nodded again. It went unsaid that he had next period with Bill and if he wasn't there then Bill would ultimately believe he was on Beverly's side.

* * *

Beverly looked through the windows of the random shops in Derry. She was pretty sure she had heard her father claiming that they were about to build a mall-he wasn't happy about that. She felt her pockets and sighed when it revealed she only had five dollars and the button that had fallen off her blouse the other day-

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?"

Beverly felt a shiver down her spine as she turned and looked at the man who was speaking to her. He was at least in his mid twenties, maybe older, and she had never seen him around before. "I could ask you the same question?"

The man laughed and held out his hand. "I'm Tom, Tom Rogan. I've got some business in Bangor and I ended up in this town, what's it called?"

"Derry."

"Derry." He pierced his lips together and looked at Beverly up and down making her blush uncontrollably. This was a man-an actual man, not a high school boy, and he liked _her_? Or maybe she was overthinking it. "You from here?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess that means I'll have to come back."

"I'm Beverly Marsh." Beverly introduced herself feeling slightly idiotic for not doing it earlier. "I-I've lived here my whole life."

"Well Beverly maybe you should come to some new places, I mean, if you wanted to."

Beverly smiled sheepishly, she didn't think that she had ever actually been attracted to a real man. Bill-he was a boy who she had been friends with since she was eight. Tom was a man, a real man, and he was looking at Beverly like she was a real woman. "I think I'd like that."

Tom smiled in response before his watch began beeping. Her heart dropped. Did this mean he had to go? Was he going to leave before anything happened? "Shit, I gotta get back to Bangor. Do you have anywhere to be tonight? If you wanna come with me I can drop you if in the morning?"

"I'm not sure." Beverly looked down she was attracted to him, she was really attracted to him, but her dad would kill her if she wasn't home. And if she went with Tom, things might happen, things that had only happened between her and Bill, things she wasn't sure if she was ready to do with someone else. "Maybe I can give you a call?"

Tom's smile dropped momentarily before smiling again. "I'll be expecting your call Ms. Marsh." He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was the card of presumably the hotel he was staying at with _Room 312_ written on the back. "Call me."

"I will." Beverly promised as she watched Tom walk away. 

* * *

"Happy birthday Ms. Marsh." Tom whispered as he planted kisses down her neck. Three weeks, they had been dating for three weeks, and she hadn't told anyone about him. Least of all her dad. She wasn't sure how he would take her dating a twenty eight year old _man_. She loved that word. And the fact that she was dating him made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. 

"Thanks." Beverly returned the kisses in high force as they inched closer to his hotel bed. This was it, today was the day, she was ready to give all of herself to Tom Rogan. She tried not to feel self conscious as he gently removed her shirt and began kissing her bare skin. His hands wandered underneath her skirt and _and_ something wasn't right. "Wait Tom stop!" Beverly sighed when Tom didn't seem to hear her so she began shaking him. "Tom!"

"What?!" Tom yelled as he finally got off of her. "God Beverly you come to my hotel room dressed like that and you don't wanna fool around?"

"What? No! That's not-"

"Then why don't you be fucking quiet and enjoy the ride. I've already waited three weeks for you! Do you know how many women would have dropped their panties for me in three seconds?"

"I-I know I just-"

"You just wanna be a tease? Is that it?" Tom continued as he grabbed her arm. She felt a flash of pain go through her arm where he was grabbing her. Her heart began pumping faster as he pushed his hands back down her skirt. "I don't like being teased Beverly."

"I'm sorry." Beverly whimpered as he took off her skirt. How could she be so stupid? She couldn't ask a guy like Tom to stop. He was mature and she was acting like a little girl. She had wanted to do this. She had came to his hotel room to do this. 

* * *

"Is that a hickey?" Beverly's hand immediately went to her neck. She had previously had a scarf on but it had came undone. She quickly got her scarf and redid it. She forced out a laugh.

"Don't tell Bill." Came out of her mouth before she could stop it. She gave Stanley a sheepish look. "I'm sorry I know this probably puts you in a tough-"

"I won't tell Bill, don't worry." Stanley interrupted her causing her to give a smile of relief. "But uh, who's the lucky guy?"

Beverly blushed and looked away from Stanley. Slightly wondering why she had yet to tell any of her friends about Tom. After all, he was waiting in Bangor for her. When she graduated they were going to leave together. "I've been seeing this guy. He's like a real adult Stan."

"A real adult?" Stanley asked raising one eyebrow in that annoying way that only Stanley could do, 

"He's twenty eight and his name is Tom Rogan." Beverly told him with what she was sure was a love struck expression on her face. "We met a couple weeks ago and really hit off."

"He's twenty eight and wanted to go out with a seventeen year old? Isn't that kind of sketchy Bev?"

Bev felt heat rise to her chest. Tom-he wasn't like that! He was the love of her life! He loved her! "No it's not. And not that it's any of your business, but we didn't do anything that serious until I was eighteen."

"Okay, just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise Stan, but Tom's never going to hurt me." Beverly thought back to the previous week when he had grabbed her arm so hard that a yellowish bruise was still somewhat visible on it, but that had just been because she was being a tease-it was her fault. 

Stanley nodded his head in what she hoped was agreement. He just had to meet Tom and then he would love him, she loved him, and she was sure that anyone who met him had to love him. 

* * *

When Tom had suggested they leave three weeks before her high school graduation, Beverly agreed reluctantly. He said he would help her get a diploma in Chicago because he needed to get back. Beverly packed a bag in the middle of the night to avoid saying goodbye to anyone. It wasn't like she wouldn't miss her friends-she would, but Tom hated the fact that her closest friends were boys.It was his idea to leave without saying goodbye to them and she had agreed because she knew Tom was smarter than her. Now she was sitting all alone in the apartment she shared with Tom, because what else did she have to do in Chicago?

"You home Bevvy?" Tom had also started calling her Bevvy. It used to make her uncomfortable because the only person who had ever called her that was her father. She got over it after Tom gave her a small well deserved punishment. 

"Yeah." Beverly dropped her nightgown to the floor. She also knew that the first thing Tom wanted to do when he got home from work was have sex. It wasn't exactly her idea of romantic, but Tom liked it. She straightened her hair, it was longer now, Tom said he hated women with short hair. So she had let it grow over the past six months since they had gotten together. She smiled and walked out of their bedroom only to stop dead in her tracks when she realized Tom wasn't alone.

Tom whistled and grabbed Beverly before she could go back into their bedroom. "What did I tell you boys?" Beverly squirmed until Tom pinched her roughly on her back. He leaned in closer to her and began to whisper. "I'm behind on rent honey, you gotta help me out. Unless you want us to live on the street? Plus it's not like you're good at anything else." Beverly nodded her head like it didn't feel like she had been punched in the gut. "Go ahead, I'll be back in an hour."

That was how Beverly ended up sleeping with two men she had never met, one after the other. She threw up in the toilet after they left. It had only been thirty minutes, she knew that because she had been watching the clock, but it had felt like an eternity. She forced herself into the shower and cried against the wall. Adult life with Tom wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to love her- _No_ he did love her. This was her fault for not getting a job once they had came to Chicago. If she had a job then Tom wouldn't have gotten behind on his rent. 

"Are you okay Bevvy?" Tom asked his voice barely registering over the shower water. "Can I come in?"

Beverly nodded but when she realized he couldn't see it she let out a very muffled, "Yes."

Tom hopped in the shower with her and kissed her shoulders. "Thank you so much Bevvy. You saved us. You're my hero."

"Y-your hero?" Beverly asked before falling into Tom's arms sobbing. How could she have doubted him even for a second. "Your my hero."

"I got this for you," Tom held up his hand that had previously been in a fist and shoved a ring on to Beverly's finger. "That's why I didn't have enough money to pay rent. We're getting married."

Beverly looked down at the ring that was now on her finger and smiled. She knew there had to be a reason all of this had happened and even though she had never really imagined herself getting married, at least not anytime soon, that she was going to marry Tom as soon as she could.

* * *

The wedding had been small, with only a few of Tom's work friends in attendance. She had gotten a job as a waitress at a small diner called _Bella's_ about three blocks from their apartment. Which meant she ended 1994 with a job and a husband. She had even made a new friend in the form of Kay McCall, a fellow waitress. Kay was a few years older than her and had instantly taken a liking to her. The only problem was, she wasn't sure Tom would approve of Kay. Which was why she was keeping her new friend and her new friend's study guides to help her get her GED a secret.

"I swear one of these days you're going to let me meet your husband." Kay stated as Beverly walked in late-as usual and clocked herself in. Beverly shook her head intently. 

"Maybe, but not today." Beverly forced herself to laugh as she turned on the coffee pot. "We only have thirty minutes until customers start draining in. We need to get busy."

"I -I Mrs. Rogan." Kay gave Beverly a false salute that reminded her of Richie. How was Richie? She hadn't seen him in nearly a year, no calls, no letters, no famous Richie style hugs that could either last three seconds or three minutes. Maybe she should try and call him, use the system to get Mr. and Mrs. Tozier's phone number so she could find Richie. She was sure he was in New York by now probably rooming with some unlucky bastard at NYU-more likely than not Stan. "You okay Beverly?"

Beverly shook her head in attempt to look normal. "Sorry, I was just thinking about some of my friends from back home. I bet they're at NYU, or I think Richie may have mentioned something about applying to UCLA. He's a really smart guy but if you met him you'd never know it."

"Your friend Richie?" Kay asked with doubt lingering on the word friend. 

"My friend, my very homosexual friend." Beverly chuckled softly. She figured it was alright to tell Kay seeing as she had no clue who Richie even was. She would probably forget it by the end of their shift. 

"Ah the best kind of man." Kay held up a mug that she had filled with foam and hot water-a combination Beverly never could see the point of, and took a swig of it while Beverly shook her head.

"I'll never understand that Kay," both women turned to the door when it opened. Beverly started calling out that they were closed only to stop when she saw Tom in the doorway. "What're you doing here Honey?"

"I heard the coffee here was the best," Tom replied with a small smirk as he went to Beverly and pulled her in for a kiss. "Plus I found these this morning." Beverly stiffened as Tom slammed her packet of cigarettes on the counter. He hated it when she smoked. He glanced at Kay and smiled charmingly. "Would you mind giving us a minute alone?"

Kay looked from Beverly to Tom and her eyes lingered for a moment. Not the kind of lingering a person did to someone they found attractive, but the kind of lingering done by a person who was suspicious. "I'll be in the back if you need me."

Beverly tensed up as Kay walked to the back and Tom gripped her arm. "I thought I told you no more fucking smoking unless I say it's okay. My wife can't go around smoking. If people know I let my lady do that then you know what they'll think of me?" Tom hissed. Beverly tried not to squeal as he twisted her arm. "They'll think I just let any whore in my bed." Beverly felt tears in her eyes as he twisted her arm harder. "And you know the only whore in my bed is you." _Snap_. Beverly cried out in pain and Tom pushed her to the floor.

"Is everything okay?" Kay asked but Beverly could barely make out her voice. She heard Tom's voice, then Kay's voice, and then everything went dark. 

* * *

She fell. It was an accident. She was clumsy. The three thoughts kept running through Beverly's mind. It's what she had told Kay, it's what she had told the doctors, and it was what she had tried to tell herself. Nobody believed her, but nobody questioned her that much either. After that morning she had quit _Bella's_. Kay was too close, she was asking her if Tom ever hurt her. It was too hard to lie to her. Because Tom did-he did hurt her, but she always deserved it. If she wouldn't have bought the cigarettes that she knew Tom wouldn't let her have, then she never would have broken her wrist.

Tom had been very attentive when she had a broken wrist. He had made her breakfast in bed. He bought her three new necklaces-all of which had at least one diamond in it. He even took her to see the new Audra Phillips movie, and he hated Audra Phillips. He called Audra Phillips the hippie actress who was destined to die of a drug overdose by the time she was thirty. She wasn't sure if that was true. Despite the numerous tabloids that made Audra out to be some ungrateful party girl who happened to be able to act. Now she had her cast off, she was sitting at their table, and trying desperately to find a new job. Tom grabbed the newspaper and pushed it down on the ground.

"It's nice to see you without the cast on your arm." Tom whispered before kissing her arm from elbow to her shoulder, then back to her elbow to her fingers. "I'm so happy you haven't messed up since then. I-I hate hurting you Bevvy. Why do you make me hurt you?"

Beverly felt instant guilt when she saw the tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Tom. I know it's not your fault."


	2. Flicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, writing this made me uncomfortable but it's needed for the series. Please read with caution.

Nancy Lawrence 

* * *

The January of 1996 started with a small bang, and by that she meant being hit with a paintball gun. Tom had gotten it for Christmas from a coworker and she had made this mistake of trying to move it from their table. When Tom had came home to her with the paintball gun in her hands he had grabbed it from her and broke it against her hip. She hated herself for crying out on pain. She hated herself for making him angry again. Most importantly, she hated that she knew all of this was her fault. She had fallen on her back and was looking up at him in fear.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Tom snarled as he stomped his boot into her ribs. Beverly cried out again. "I told you that I would put it up. Now look what you did! All of my coworkers are going for a few rounds of paintball this Saturday, but I can't go because my idiotic wife broke my gun."

"I'm sorry." Beverly whimpered only for Tom to stomp on her again. She was pretty sure she was going to have a footprint on her stomach for a week. "I'll buy you a new one, I swear!" Tears began falling down her face and she backed against the wall, holding her legs in her arms with her eyes closed. She didn't want to know what was coming. "Please stop." 

"Then how would you learn your lesson," She heard a sound that sounded a lot like him taking off his belt. She didn't know for sure until she felt it against her skin. It didn't matter how much she screamed because she knew he wouldn't stop. "Why'd you make me do this Bevvy?"

Beverly sobbed into her arms as Tom put his arms around her. She could feel blood dripping off her and onto the ground. Her brain was telling her to push Tom away from her and run as far as she could. Run until her feet fell off if that's what it took to get away from him. But her heart made her pull him closer to her. "I love you Tom."

"I love you too Bevvy." Tom kissed her cheek before kissing her lips. "I love you so much. I'm the only one who could love someone like you."

"I know." Beverly whispered through her sobs. "Please help me be better! Please I don't want to get hurt anymore! Please!"

Tom nodded his head and put Beverly's face in his lap. "All you have to do is listen. As long as your a good girl I won't hurt you."

Beverly reluctantly opened her eyes and for a moment she swore she saw her father. That it was her father holding her in his arms, the same way he had done after he had punished her. Now it was Tom's job to look out for her. It was Tom who had to punish her if she did something wrong. "I'll be a good girl." 

* * *

"What's the name of that one guy? You know the one with the mustache. Three Men and a Baby?" Tom asked not looking away from the tv where the man, Tom Selleck, was standing.

Beverly glanced at the television before continuing to dust the counters in the kitchen. "Tom Selleck."

"Do you think I would look good with a mustache like that?"

Beverly giggled and put down the rag to approach her husband. "Can I plead the fifth?"

Tom laughed as he pulled Beverly into his lap and kissed her neck. "I'd look great with a mustache."

"Well you're no Tom Selleck honey."

"Because I'm better looking." Tom began running his fingers down her hair. By now it reached her mid back. It was longer than it had been since she had cut it all off when she was twelve. "I love your hair baby. It's so pretty."

"I love you." Beverly replied kissing him gently. She moaned softly when he began kissing her neck and felt herself smiling. She loved it when Tom was like this. She loved it when he was sweet and kind. When she didn't make him mad by being stupid their relationship was great. "We have a roast in the oven."

Tom blew a kiss on her neck before pulling away because apparently his desire for sex was not as strong as his desire for the apartment to not burn down. "Damn."

Beverly laughed softly and walked into the kitchen again. She opened up the oven and saw that the roast didn't have that much longer. "Honey?"

"Yes?"

"What would you think-" Beverly held in a sigh when she realized her voice was shaking. She had no clue how Tom would react to what she was about to say. "Do you think it would be okay if I went back to school? If I tried to get my GED?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Beverly's heart dropped as she looked at Tom. "I thought I was doing a good job providing for you?"

"You are I just-"

"I don't understand? I thought you liked staying at home-"

"I do! I just want to do something for me."

"Am I not good enough for you?"

"Of course you are! I love you."

"Then why do you wanna go back to school? Why do you want to leave me?" Tom's eyes were watering and his voice had never sounded more hurt. You would have thought that she had just asked him for a divorce or something. He moved closer to her and Beverly felt herself flinch. 

"I don't want to leave you." Beverly felt her heart beat faster when Tom gripped her arm. "I would never leave you."

"Then why do you want to go to school?" The anger rose in his voice as he gripped her arm tighter and she was afraid that he was going to accidentally break her arm again. She wasn't sure how to tell him that she wanted to be able to do something without him. To have something that was hers and hers alone. That was only going to lead her to a painful punishment.

She blinked and stated the first words to come to her mind. "To get a job."

"Damn it Beverly you don't need a fucking job! It's my job to provide for you! It's my fucking job and you're saying I'm not fucking good enough!"

"You are though!" Beverly's entire head turned when he slapped her. Tears came into her eyes. "You're enough I'm sorry!"

"You're a fucking liar."

"I'm sorry!" Beverly shouted as the timer for the oven went off. When she turned to get it Tom pushed her down. "Tom-"

"Don't turn away from me girl." Beverly's eyes widened and for a second she could have sworn that it was her father standing over her instead of her husband. She looked at the oven and began to wonder if Tom was going to let her get it. If he was going to get it. If it was going to burn. The scariest alternative was Tom getting it out and dropping it on her. She wasn't sure if it would kill her, but she did know it would hurt like a bitch. 

"Tom the apartment is going to burn down if I don't get it!"

"I don't give a fuck! I might as well die! My own fucking wife doesn't love me."

Beverly gasped softly and made her way to his legs. She softly kissed his legs as tears spilled freely from her eyes. "Oh honey I love you. I'm sorry for making you think that I didn't. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why do you want to go to school."

"I-I don't know." Beverly felt ashamed of herself for crying. "I won't do it! Just please let me get it out of the oven."

"Fine."

* * *

Six days. Tom hadn't hit her in six days. Beverly had been on high alert, trying her hardest not to set off her husband in anyway. Dinner was always on the table. It was never burned. She took a beer out of the fridge the second that she heard the keys in the door. She was being a good wife-a good girl, and that was all she could do. Her shoulders tensed up the second that she hears keys in the door and she hurried to get Tom's beer.

"Bevvy I'm home!"

"Hi Honey." Beverly kissed his cheek and handed him the beer. "How was work?" Beverly asked and smiled once Tom pulled her into an embrace.

"I got the promotion baby!" Tom picked her up and spun her around causing her to giggle. "Say goodbye to this shitty apartment. Soon it's going to be you, me, and the house we're going to raise or kids in!"

"With a pool?" Beverly asked with an eager smile. Ever since she was a little girl she had wanted a pool in her backyard. That would be the ultimate sign of making it to her. The ultimate sign of success.

"With a pool!" Tom promised as he cracked his beer open and gave Beverly a kiss on cheek. She watched as he looked at the table and smiled when he smiled. "It looks great Bevvy! I can't believe I was lucky enough to score a woman like you."

Beverly smiled and sat at the table across from him. She had made a ham and it had actually ended up pretty good. He complimented her on it three times and even offered to help with the dishes. She had declined of course, it was her job to do the dishes, and it wasn't Tom's job to help her with it. She had learned that the hard way a few months ago.

"I can't believe some people watch this shit." Tom muttered as he switched the channel from Friends to the news. She would never admit to him that she sometimes watched reruns of the show and as long as he never came home in the middle of the day he would never find out. 

Beverly finished the last of the dishes before joining Tom on the couch. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled comfortably. "Me either. There aren't any good shows anymore, are there?" She had finally learned how to coexist and it had only taken her two years. 

* * *

The process of finding a house had been stressful to say the least. She really didn't have much say in where they were going to live. Mainly because she knew better than to input her opinion on something that Tom was so much more qualified for. After all he had been to college, he had a great paying job, and all she was was a housewife who used to be waitress and dropped out of high school. Just stating their accomplishments side by side anyone could tell who the smart one in their relationship was. Finally, they had gotten a nice house in Lincoln Park and she had befriended the twenty year old girl who lived next door, along with her mother, it honestly felt like her life was picking up.

"Bev!" Nancy Lawrence, her twenty year old neighbor called from her yard. "I talked to my Professor and I got you this."

Beverly looked at the tickets in Nancy's hand and smiled. They were tickets to a fashion show that was happening soon that she had been dying to see. She had a feeling Tom wouldn't want to go but the second that she had heard Nancy talking about it, she became determined to go. "Oh my god! Thank you so much Nance."

"It's no problem! And don't worry, your tickets are right next to me and Paul. So you won't be surrounded by complete strangers." 

"I thought you broke up with Paul?"

"Did you never tell a white lie to appease your parents?" Nancy gave her a small smirk. "They were going to make me live on campus if I didn't and to be completely honest most college students annoy the shit out of me. I'd much rather stay at home."

Beverly pushed down the jealousy she was feeling to smile. It may not have been entirely fair that Nancy had been born rich, been able to go to college, and able to have freedom, but at least she had met the love of her life young, and was preparing to spend the rest of her life with him. "Regardless, this is amazing."

"I know, we'll finally be able to hang out somewhere without creepy Mr. Thomson watching us. I swear the man's a peeping tom. My parents think I'm being paranoid but something about that man makes me uncomfortable."

Beverly glanced two yards over where Mr. Thomson was trimming his hedges and shivered. "He is odd."

"Bevvy honey let's go in before it starts to rain." Beverly turned to see Tom standing behind her and felt her heart drop. She pretended not to notice him and Nancy glaring at each other and simply nodded her head.

"Of course Honey." Beverly smiled as Tom kissed her on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later Nancy." 

"Talk to you later." Nancy took a pause before adding. "Call me if you need anything-or just come over. You're welcome anytime."

"You too Nancy!" Beverly called before she and Tom walked inside. "You'll never believe what happened-"

"Baby I don't think you should be hanging around that girl." Tom stated with a firm voice. "She's too young for you to be associating with."

Beverly looked at him in confusion. "She's only a year younger than me."

"Are you back talking me?" 

Beverly felt her hands shaking as she shook her head quickly. "N-no! I won't hang around her anymore. Tom I promise."

Tom nodded his head and smiled. "Good. I don't want anybody to take you away from me Bevvy. Not now. Not ever."

"Nobody will ever take me away. I won't let them." Beverly promised before leaning into kiss him.

"Good." Tom kissed Beverly with force before pulling away and whispering in her ear. "Because if you ever try, I'll fucking kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this despite the horrific circumstances....Let me know what you guys think


End file.
